Genesis
' Genesis '''are a British rock band formed in 1967. The band currently consists of its three longest-tenured members: founding members Tony Banks (keyboards) and Mike Rutherford (bass, guitar); and Phil Collins (vocals, drums). Former members Peter Gabriel (vocals, flute), Steve Hackett (guitar) and Anthony Phillips (guitar) also played major roles in the band in its early years. Genesis are one of the best selling music artists of all time with approximately 130 million records sold worldwide. They were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2010. (Read more at Wikipedia ) Links to Peel Genesis was one of the most important representatives of progressive rock, which Peel disliked, so after showing a bit of interest in them at the very beginning when they were more theatrical, he got tired and abandoned them. Between 1976 and 1978, curiously, he seems to have promoted the band's efforts and on 06 February 1976 he interviewed drummer and then lead singer Phil Collins. However, soon the beginning of punk vindicated Peel's alienation from what he described as ''"firmly entrenched dinosaurs", including other groups such as Yes, Led Zeppelin, and Emerson, Lake & Palmer. Genesis was featured on the 1976 Festive Fifty with the side-long epic "Supper's Ready", a choice which he used as proof that the entries were not influenced by personal preference. As time went on, Genesis became more and more mainstream and Peel's aversion towards their music increased. Once he commented that "I can't listen to Genesis any more," and later added:'' 'Well, I hope you were listening to Anne Nightingale's 'Rock In Russia'. Right towards the end of it, a woman was saying that she was sitting in a taxi in Moscow recently, and heard them play a Genesis song followed by a Van Halen song. As if they didn't have life hard enough as it was!'.'' http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/28_December_1987 Although he ostensibly had little time for the band's work, Peel admired drummer Phil Collins' work with Brand X and Eno. Festive Fifty Entries *1976 Festive Fifty: 'Supper's Ready (LP-Foxtrot)' (Charisma) #31 Sessions Two sessions. No commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1972-01-09. First broadcast: 28 January 1972. Repeat: 17 March 1972. *The Return of the Giant Hogweed / Harold the Barrel / The Fountain of Salmacis / Harlequin (first TX on repeat) 2. Recorded: 1972-09-25. First broadcast: 07 November 1972. Repeat: 02 January 1973, 06 June 1977. *Watcher of the Skies / Twilight Alehouse / Get 'Em Out by Friday Other Shows Played *06 February 1976: A Trick Of The Tail LP and Phil Collins interview *17 December 1976: 2 tracks from LP Wind & Wuthering *28 December 1976: 'Supper's Ready (LP-Foxtrot)' (Charisma) 1976 Festive Fifty #31 *04 January 1977: 'One For The Vine (LP-Wind & Wuthering)' (Charisma) *06 January 1977: 'All In A Mouse's Night (LP-Wind & Wuthering)' (Charisma) *29 April 1977: Spot The Pigeon EP (Charisma/Virgin) Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions (p.218), whence this play information derives, lists the EP as Match Of The Day, which is in fact the title of the lead song. *17 February 1978: Follow You Follow Me (7") Charisma *22 February 1978 'Ballad Of Big (LP-...And Then There Were Three)' (Charisma) *24 March 1978: 'Down And Out (LP-...And Then There Were Three)' (Charisma) Top Of The Pops *27 May 1982 (TOTP): Paperlate *01 September 1983 (TOTP): Mama See Also * Singles Reviews External Links *Official Site *Wikipedia *Teenage Kicks: Apocalypse Now ;Footnotes Category:Artists